Yennefer
]] Yennefer of Vengerberg (born on Belleteyn of the year 1173) - a sorceress who lived in the capital city of Aedirn - Vengerberg. She was the youngest member of the Council of Sorcerers and later was a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses. She was the love of witcher Geralt of Rivia and a mother figure to Ciri. The lady of Vengerberg was famous for her beauty, even though during the events of The Tower of the Swallow she was 94 years old. She always dressed in black and white clothing. She used elderberry and gooseberry perfumes. She had remarkable violet eyes and raven black hair. She was a quadroon (meaning she had ¼ of elven blood). During the Battle of Sodden Hill she was blinded by Fringilla Vigo, a Nilfgaardian sorceress. Her sight was later magically restored but she still bore the emotional scars. Although she survived the battle, her name is among the fourteen listed as fatalities, along with Triss Merigold who also actually survived, if not unscathed. As most sorceresses, she was sterile. She secretly and vainly sought a way of restoring her fertility. She gave her motherly love to Ciri - the child destined for Geralt by the Law of Surprise. She also taught Ciri about magic while in Ellander, at the Temple under the watchful eye of Nenneke. She used to counsel king Demawend of Aedirn and was a friend of Triss Merigold. Yennefer first appeared in the short story "Az utolsó kívánság" (found in Az utolsó kívánság short story collection. She later appeared in several more "canon" short stories, including "Granica możliwości", "Okruch lodu" and "Coś więcej", one "non-canon" short story: "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", and of course all the novels in the Witcher Saga. A filmben és a sorozatban In A Hexer movie and TV series, Yennefer was portrayed by Grażyna Wolszczak. Episodes :* 04: "Smok" (The Dragon) :* 05: "Okruch lodu" (A Shard of Ice) While she never appears, nor is directly mentioned, the creators of the game did "sneak in" numerous references to Yennefer. * In the Fogadó in the Külváros of Vizima, Geralt can talk to a bard, who tells him about Dandelion, and about the ballads of the White Wolf Dandelion's sung. Among them the tale of how "Geralt married a sorceress and they live somewhere on the happy isles." * At the very beginning of Act III, Triss tells Geralt that "the last time (she) felt this way, (Geralt) and a sorceress were playing with a genie." * In Act IV, the innkeeper of the Homályvíz fogadója at Homályvíz can tell a tale about Ciri. Near the end of it, he says that the sorceress the witcher loved tried to revive him, but died in the process. * If Geralt chose Triss as Alvin's guardian in Act III, and if he answers king Foltest when questioned about their relationship that he really loves Triss, the update on the Identitás-quest says, among other things: "My amnesia prevents me from remembering our relations in the past, but I have the impression I once loved a sorceress, deeply..." Kategória:Karakterek ar:ينيفر من فنغربرغ cs:Yennefer de:Yennefer el:Γέννεφερ en:Yennefer es:Yennefer de Vengerberg fr:Yennefer lt:Jenefer nl:Yennefer van Vengerberg pl:Yennefer pt-br:Yennefer de Vengerberg ru:Йеннифэр sr:Јенефер uk:Йеннефер vi:Yennefer zh:葉妮芙